A Date with Destiny
by Nymph of Mischief
Summary: Love, adventure and the supernatural all have their hands in this story. Love is found old flames are rekindled and questions are finally answered


A Date with Destiny  
  
By Nymph of Mischief  
  
Um...I don't really know how to do a disclaimer...so I'll copy from the way Dark_Merlyn does it.... *ahem* I do not own any of the X-men characters. That Includes Wolverine, Shadow Cat, Lifeguard, Viper and everyone else...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I.   
  
The hot sun beat down on the X- Team as they moved stealthily through the harsh Egyptian terrain. They were all headed to one place...the colossal obelisk that stood strong and silent a few hundred miles away.  
  
"Gee like why is it sooo hot?!" moaned Shadow Cat as she wiped her sweaty brow with a hand that showed the preliminary signs of a painful sunburn.  
  
"Calm down Kitty! Ve all know eet eez hot... ve are een a desert!" Retorted Nightcrawler slightly irked by the heat and Kitty's mindless outburst. It was obvious that everyone on the sand buggies was hot and cranky, but they all knew how vital their mission was. This could be the mission that will change their lives... and the fate of the world forever. The X- Team could feel it, they didn't need telepathy that some of their colleagues possessed to know that the others were thinking of it too. After a long silence Shadow Cat gripped Nightcrawler tightly around the waist afraid to fall off as they sped through the desert passing the other pairs on the buggies. She sighed a little louder than she intended to and whispered into Nightcrawlers ear,  
  
"Kurt, d'you this is the key to finding Destiny's Diaries?" Nightcrawler took his time to answer her, battling the sudden strong lust he felt for her. He suddenly became aware of her arms around his waist, the feeling of her sensual body pressed so closely against his it suddenly made him dizzy, how can she not feel this? He thought angrily to himself she must know that I want her -  
  
"Hey! Like, Kurt what the hell are you doing?" Nightcrawler quickly snapped out of his erotic reveries just in time to teleport them away from an immense sand dune that they were about to run into. "Kurt what was that? What were you thinking? You almost got us hurt!" Kitty squealed as Kurt laughed quietly to himself. If only she knew... They sat in silence for a while trying to catch their breath.  
  
They didn't have to worry about catching up because Nightcrawler had teleported them some fifty miles away from the obelisk and they both knew it would take a while for the others to catch up. Of course Kitty did come up with the idea of teleporting the whole team to the obelisk and save the pain and time of going through the desert but Nightcrawler made a weak excuse about wasting all of his energy on such a task. One glance Wolverine's face and he knew that his underhanded motives were evident. He just wanted more time with Kitty. Thankfully Wolverine said nothing. He only nodded and ordered the team partner up and ride off. Now as he looked at the half a dozen dots lining the horizon he wondered to himself whether or not Kitty was worth putting all of the other's lives in jeopardy just to be alone with her for a while. That was when he realized Kitty wasn't sitting behind him anymore. In a panic he looked around and found her staring at the obelisk and absent mindedly smoothing her hair. She murmured something.  
  
"Vat did you zay?" asked Nightcrawler.  
  
"Oh sorry, I was just saying you never answered me back there, she paused looked at him and continued  
  
"Do you think that big thing is the key to finding the diaries?" Nightcrawler sighed and sat in the sand.  
  
"I don't know. I guess ve vill see when we get dere" They stayed silent for a while and Kitty finally sat down next to Nightcrawler.  
  
"I miss her"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Destiny" Nightcrawler laughed  
  
"How could you miss her when you haven't even met her? You vere a baby ven she died!" Kitty pouted  
  
"I know! But it...feels like I know her. Even though I didn't meet her I feel like I know something about her even before Xavier told us about her. All the stories just...seem to be absorbed by my mind. I know I sound weird but-"  
  
"But nothing" said a rugged voice form behind them. Kitty and Kurt both jumped. Kurt turned around bewildered at the how quickly their time together passed. That went by so quickly... too quickly...how did they get here so fast?  
  
"Hey guys stop dawdling and let's get moving. We still have some ground to cover." Wolverine started to walk away then hesitated for a moment. Hastily he turned around  
  
"We all have that feeling about Destiny. Even you Kurt, though you don't feel it, it's there. As mutants, we have all been touched by her. Every one of us, good...and bad. Destiny was a brave woman, but her biggest fear was to die and be forgotten. Her powers ranged into many different categories, from telekinesis to spitting fire like a goddam dragon. She eventually planted a memory of herself in the mind of every mutant on the planet. A glazed look filled Wolverine's eyes "her power was that great..." his voice trailed off and Kurt could have sworn he heard Wolverine's voice crack. Without another word, Wolverine mounted his Sand Buggy and sped off to catch up with the rest of the team a few miles ahead already. Kurt and Kat stared at each other in surprised silence. Finally Kurt spoke up  
  
"Vat in zang vas dat?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There's more coming!!!!!! 


End file.
